


sign of the times

by Aminias



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kurapika "this is my idiot there are many like him but this one is my husband", Leorio "have you ever seen a man so beautiful you cried" paladiknight, M/M, Sassy Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Temporary Amnesia, have some, if you believe - Freeform, in the hospital forgets were married trope, yall need to stop writing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: He stares, eyes watering, “You love me?”“Leorio!?! Why are you crying...please stop.”“I'm an awful husband. You love me and I can’t remember your name,” He sobs, “You're just so beautiful.”
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 24
Kudos: 350





	sign of the times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatcherInTheRye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatcherInTheRye/gifts).



> yall need to cool it with the angst canon has enough of that smth

Leorio blinks off the muzziness of synthetic sleep only to be faced with the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. 

The man comes closer picking up a clipboard, “Leorio how are you feeling?” 

He shakes loose the gauze encasing his brain enough to reply. “Is this heaven?” Frowning at the machines Leorio wets his lips, ”Why does it look like a hospital?”

“You're an idiot.” The Angel sighs setting down the clipboard.

Which rude he has a degree.

Pouting Leorio stares, "You're a hot nurse... oh god I shouldn't say that.."

The blond angel frowns, placing a cup of water in his hand. The halo behind him transformed into an overhead light. 

“Thank you,” Leorio sips the water feeling the weight of cool metal on his tingling finger. "I'm married," He admits fairly certain of the fact judging by the ring on his finger. "You're very pretty but I'm married."

A slender hand takes the cup back showcasing a gleaming ring. "I know _we're_ married."

"We are?" He whispers lost in his eyes. 

"Yes."

Wonder fills him and his mouth drops open.

"Why..how?"

"Because when two people love each other very much-"

"I know how sex works I'm a doctor!" 

“Volume my love.”

He stares, eyes watering, “You love me?” 

“Leorio!?! Why are you crying...please stop.”

“I'm an awful husband. You love me and I can’t remember your name,” He sobs, “You're just so... beautiful.” 

“My name is Kurapika, usually you just call me husband.” 

"My husband," He wipes at his face, cheeks hot, “Don’t laugh at me.”

“Shush shush, this is worse than the wedding.” Kurapika enfolds him in a hug that’s really nice despite the angle, “it’s okay... “ hands card through his hair, He quiets down with a sigh. 

The door bursts open and two teens tumble in dodging the doctor behind them.

“How's dad?” The silver-haired one drawls.

“We have kids?!” Leorio smiles, he turns to his husband, husband! “I’m a father!” He informs him and promptly bursts into tears again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Killua and Gon arnt actually adopted hes just a sarcastic lil shit


End file.
